


Teal and Gray Armor

by AfterTheTempest (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AfterTheTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"radicata said: TCUKER WATCHES WASH GET PUBLICLY EXECUTED AND HE HAS TO BE HELD BACK"</p><p>B)<br/>Just a quick, short thing to get me off writers' block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teal and Gray Armor

"Wash!"

His helmet was on the ground. Tucker noted his hair needed to be bleached again.

"Wash!"

He spat some blood onto the ground before he was shoved to his knees.

"Wash!"

His hands were restrained and finally he raised his head.

"Wash," The name was breathed out, nearly caught in Tucker's throat. He turned to glance quickly at Caboose but he was gone. Donut was gone too. Smart. Caboose shouldn't see this. Tucker shouldn't either though. His breath was starting to catch and a sob shook his shoulders when Wash's eyes met his. He tried to push forward, to get closer because Wash's lips were moving but he couldn't hear him he needed to hear him he needed..

Sarge's hand felt heavy on his shoulder and Grif was holding him back. Since when did he need to be held back. Since when was he yelling? Wash's name became a chant. He kept saying it and saying it as the gun was raised. His voice grew louder as it was pressed to the back of Wash's head. The only thing keeping him sort of sane was Wash's eyes. They bore into him. Desperately Tucker tried to read Wash's lips. Wash flashed him a weak smile.

Everything seemed slow, like he was underwater. But as soon as the shot was fired everything sped up. Tucker tumbled to the ground as Grif let go. There was no point in holding him back. No one was in Tucker's way as he made his clumsy dash to Wash's body. His stomach rolled at the sight but his fingers still scrambled over Wash's armor, grabbing on as best he could against the blood-slicked material. His breath came out a bit wheezy and a low whine escaped him.

'I'm sorry.' That's what Wash had mouthed to him. No I love you. He was angry. Wash didn't need to be sorry. It wasn't his fault! Tucker was yelling again, weakly hitting at Wash's armored corpse.

"You fucking asshole!" Tucker whimpered softly, the punches stopped, if they could even be called punches. "I just wanted you to say.."

A sigh escaped him and his fingers shook as he removed them from Wash's armor. At least he didn't feel how cold Wash's armor was, or how the blood was warm. He had his own armor to thank for that. 

He stood up. Shakily.

"Hey Wash, you're an asshole. Could have at least admitted your feelings for me."

There wasn't time to sit there and cry. So he was standing and crying. He scooped up Wash's helmet and slowly placed it on his head. His own helmet was discarded before Wash was shot. The visor was hard to see out of. There was some blood on it.

"I love you though, okay, idiot?"

Either way he slowly walked back towards where the Reds stood, minus Donut. As they all walked Tucker was looking through things on Wash's helmets. There were files, tons of them. Notes..? Notes to himself. 

At this point Tucker found no shame in reading them. 

_Tell Tucker you really like the color of his eyes._

_Tell Tucker that you're starting to feel like your old self again. Thank him._

_Tell Tucker you're proud of him._

_Tell Tucker that his laugh sounds really fucking nice._

_Tell Tucker that he helped you sleep with less nightmares._

_Tell Tucker the only few nightmares you have are losing him._

_Tell Tucker that you don't want to lose him._

_Tell Tucker you care about him._

_Tell Tucker he makes you laugh like you used to._

_Tell Tucker you smiled today because of him._

_Tell Tucker you love him._

Tucker didn't regret taking Wash's helmet. 

No one mentioned that yellow and grey didn't complement teal.

Because it did. Wash and Tucker complemented each other well.


End file.
